Problem: A silver watch costs $$10$, and a popular purple pair of glasses costs $7$ times as much. How much does the purple pair of glasses cost?
Answer: The cost of the purple pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the silver watch, so find the product. The product is $7 \times $10$ $7 \times $10 = $70$ The purple pair of glasses costs $$70$.